Dark with a bit of fire
by TheHmmingUmbreon
Summary: An Umbreon and Flareon fan-fiction


_**WARNING:**_**This is my first fan fic so don't expect 10/10!**

**This is a Umbreon and a flareon fan fic**

_**-A umbreon is running through a forest,he just escaped from humans**_  
_**And finds something-**_

**"Grrr screw humans I'll get my revenge!" Says umbreon in a mean toan **  
***The umbreon continues to walk till he sees a river with a flareon***  
**"Hmmmmm,She can't cross the river with out getting wet,one thing I know flareons hate water" "Maybe a quick snack" *he grins* "Oh hello there" Says the umbreon "Ooo-h hi.." *Says the scared flareon* "so you need help crossing ehh?" said the umbreon "ye-e-s" shuddered the Flareon "So you want to go to them humans" the umbreon said in a eerie voice *He evily grins* "N-o please don't hurt me! I just want to deliver something to my friend" Screamed the Flareon "You're lucky day,You seem to need to live longer,Just don't get raped by the pokemon in the forest" Umbreon said "what!?" shouted the flareon "Oh, yes there are mean mean pokemon in the forst since its that time of year,they'll be really horny" Said umbreon in a sarcastic way. *The flareon got mad and slapped the umbreon with her hot paws* "OUCH YOU LITT- never mind calling a lady like you that isn't very,well nice since I am kinda scaring you" Umbreon said *Umbreon laughs a-little* "Can I pass now?" the flareon asked "Yea why not.." voiced the umbreon "mind if I join in?" *Said umbreon* "well why should I after you tried to scare me and probably almost killed me..so what do you think the answer is you fuck?!" Shouted Flareon *Umbreon smirked* "Is that a yes?" 'What if he's telling the truth,And they could go for him first before me!' *The flareon thought* "Fine,but you have to protect me from any types I don't effect"**  
**Flareon stated "Okay okay I will" the umbreon said *they walk into the forest* "So how old are you...?" The umbreon asked "I don't know,I've been a wild pokemon my whole life,what about you?" Asked the Flareon "Well last time I was with my trainer I was 15,that was 3 years ago so I'm 18." "I remember a pokemon war that killed my family I was still a eevee then but I've been a flareon for 7 years at least I think" Said the flareon "I was 6 when the last war broke out I've been a umbreon since I was 3" said Umbreon **

**"So whats your name?" **  
**Asked Umbreon "Its fler" fler answered the question "My name is Zuke" Said the Umbreon "so what about the humans?" Asked Fler "They tried catching me but luckily ran out of pokeballs" Said The mad looking umbreon "oh,I'm sorry for slapping you earlier Zuke,You just acted like a jackass" Said Fler "Yea I was angry,But you sounded a-lot nicer than most eeveeloutions I know..." *the Umbreon jumped on the flareon* 'oh... what is he doing' Thought fler "Wanna just chill out for a bit tried of running" asked Zuke "Okay..." Said Fler *Zuke messed with flers tale* "Stop that!" Fler shouted "Why" *Umbreon smirked* "Lets get back to walking" the flareon said "Okay.." *they both get up* *Fler walks into a deep ditch* "AHHH!" Fler screams *Zuke lips lands on Flers cheek on *accident** "Uhh ooops sorry!" *the umbreon shouted* *fler slaps Zuke* "You little! GRRRRRRRRR TWAT!" Fler Screamed so loud the trainers could hear her "You don't have to be so mean!" -the trainers ran to the ditch- ="Theres the umbreon that we saw and his mate" the humans said= "I'M NOT HIS MATE YOU FUCKS!" *Flareon got really really mad* the trainers threw a net on her *Umbreon used shadow ball at the pokemon but it hit the net* The trainers threw out their pokemon a Espeon and a Lampent *flareon used sandattack on both of the pokemon and ran off with umbreon* "Grr I hate humans!" Umbreon shouted +Now they where in a pipe leading somewhere+ "So many ditches here" said The flareon "Why didn't you leave me back there?" Asked Zuke "I keep promises,I said you could come so I didn't leave you.." Said Fler "Well thank you..." Said Zuke in a calming voice "sorry for "Accidentally" kissing you back there..." Said Zuke "Just forget about it,Zuke" Said Fler in a irritated tone "okay" He mumbled "well I'm off track" said Fler "Okay I know this hole area,so where are we going?" Asked Zuke "to a cave at the end of the forest..." Said fler **

***They walk into a muddy part of the ditches* "They really let this place go didn't they?" said Fler "Yea I watched them take away all my forest thats kinda why I told you it won't be peaceful walking here alone..." Said Umbreon *they sink into quicksand* "Shit!" Yelled umbreon and fler "okay okay I'll use shadow ball to try to make it launch us into the air" *uses shadowball and it launches them 10ft in the air* "AHHH!" *Fler hits her head on the ground which knocks her out and umbreon lands on his back* "ugh" umbreon sighed *umbreon drags fler to a near cave* "Hey...hey get up" umbreon said but it was more of a echo to fler 'no no sis don't go!' she says in her dream "You okay?!" Umbreon asked "yea... yea... just had a dream..." Fler said "just here for the entrainment not to ask questions,you good to go?" asked Umbreon "I need some time,is that good?" Asked fler "Yea sure" said Zuke **

**(30 minutes later)**  
**"okay I'm good to go" said Fler "okay" said umbreon *walks out of the cave* "So where now" asked umbreon "I don't know I forgot from my head getting hit so hard" Said Fler *They start walking to the end of the forest***  
**"now I remember... its just over there in that cave" Said fler While holding her head "So what are you giving her...?" asked Umbreon "Something for her mate,well he's been sick" Said Fler "Hmm mate..?" Said the umbreon "yea..yea she was my only friend at one time,but I've learn to live by my self" Said the flareon "well,I've been living alone my hole life because of the war Glad its over, Had a friend but he kinda started hating me when I changed into a mean pokemon,but I gave you another chance." Said the umbreon "why...?" Said Fler "Well since you started out like a scaredy cat,than turned into a fierce flareon I like that..." "oh.." she blushes "So uh..." said the blushing flareon *they come to her friends cave* "You want me to go in with you or stay out here?" Asked Zuke "come in with me..." said Fler *they both walk in* "what.. what happened here?!" =the hole place was salvaged rocks caved in= *they hear a coughing* "erm..." said the umbreon *they walk to the coughing* "Vapey!" The flareon shouted =laid there was hurt vaporeon her skin all dried up and tail smashed= "What happened?!" Fler shouted in fear of her friends death "Th-ey ccc-am-e an-" stuttered the hurt vaporeon *zuke walked around the cave and finds a dead Jolteon* "Damn..." Said Zuke "What?!" shouted flareon "what was her mate? an jolteon right?" asked Zuke "Y-e-s" stuttered the injured Vaporeon "Well he's dead" Said Zuke "NO!" Shouted the sad flareon =they hear a sound then a big rhydon comes though the cave entrance= "run!" shouted Zuke while he picked up the hurt Vaporeon and ran *all three of them ran to the entrance but the rhydon used earthquake and it broke a piece of rock they where standing on* "AHHH" the umbreon and flareon screamed "JUMP ON MY BACK!" Zuke shouted *They fall into another cave and zuke takes all the damage and passes out* "Zuke?!" fler shouted (Inside zukes mind) "ugh..." mumbled the hurt umbreon "You okay?" Vapey said "yea yea..." Umbreon said *he tries to get up but falls* "thanks Zuke" Fler said "no problem even though I could have died..but I didn't so it doesn't matter.." Muttered the hurt but standing umbreon "We have to get out of here" Vapey said "hmm yea" said fler *she lights up some of the cave* "Over here..."**

_**Whoooa first chapter hope you enjoy...!**_  
_**Review and stuffs ^_^**_


End file.
